


Seeker

by Sika



Category: French History RPF, Modern AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: 爱情最好的状态是互相理解、并肩同行。





	1. Chapter 1

铃声只响了两下，便被主人掐断。  
   
“是我。”阿尔芒甚至没睁开眼睛，声线却丝毫听不出他半分钟前还在与睡神拥抱：“嗯……给我三十分钟，好。”  
   
他挂了电话，深吸了两口气。摘下覆在眼上的蒸汽眼罩，夜间模式的手机屏幕光依然让他眯了眯眼，短暂的适应期后，他熟练地在‘最近通话’找到一个号码，拨了出去。  
   
号码的主人显然还在熟睡，他等了约莫七八声铃，才听到一把带着鼻音的声音从听筒传来：“boss?”  
   
“给你十五分钟，十五分钟后，我要在公寓楼下看到你和车。”  
   
这是凌晨三点三十八分，大多数人尚在梦乡徜徉。但阿尔芒很不幸的，不属于这大多数人，他小心翼翼地掀开被子，不想惊动身侧熟睡的肥猫。从温暖的被窝里爬出来实在需要毅力，特别是他刚躺下不到三小时。上帝，即便他兢兢业业，即便唤醒他的是一则爆炸消息，他也很难不在心底抱怨两句。  
   
他用温水洗漱完，习惯性地照了照镜子。镜中的男人有着一头浅色的发，即便是刚睡醒也服服帖帖，水滴沿着他瘦削的轮廓往下滑，他长得不错，没错，但他也不年轻了，细纹已经爬上了眼角。  
   
啊，人永远无法欺骗时间，他已经四十五岁了。  
   
‘四十岁受诱于野心’，但这么一想，他又可算幸运的，他的野心，即将被实现。  
   
   
※  
   
“阿尔芒。”  
   
他的秘书让他多等了一分钟——阿尔芒自己是个守时的人，但跟了他七年的年轻人显然还没学到。他坐在车里，听着朱里欧一边吃着可颂——噢，他甚至还在吃可颂——一边读着IPAD上的新闻网页，末了还评论了一句：“你永远不知道深夜造访的是修普诺斯还是塔纳托斯，因为他俩通常手拉手一块儿出现，对吗阿尔芒？”  
   
他可能觉得自己的话很有意思，竟还偷笑了出来。  
   
“首先。”阿尔芒闭着眼，靠在车座上：“不要边吃东西边说话；其次，管好你的嘴，我不想一会儿在爱丽舍听到类似的话从你嘴里蹦出来，懂了吗？”

你永远不能确定阿尔芒·迪普莱西先生什么时候想开玩笑，什么时候不。朱里欧撇了撇嘴，在心底划上重点，不过嘴上还是应了一声，并三两口吃完了他的可颂。  
   
但朱里欧不说，不代表别人不说。爱丽舍乱成一团，阿尔芒能从那些嗡嗡声中分辨出几句：“怎么会呢？”“对呀，他还年轻”，当然了，在所有人看来，今夜摩洛斯亲吻的可怜人——他们的总统——正值壮年，只比阿尔芒大了三岁的年纪，平日里多数时候瞧着也算神采奕奕，怎么看都不像是会睡眠猝死的人。

睡眠猝死。阿尔芒在心底嗤笑，谁知道呢？毕竟第一现场可不在总统府。

他被迎入总统办公室，已经乌压压塞了一堆人，阿尔芒估摸着这儿一分钟前要比质询时的波旁宫还吵闹，尽管此时他们都已安静地看着他。

“上帝，你来了。”打破沉默的是他的老相识，也是一通电话把他从被窝里拖出来的人，秘书长克里夫。

“那可不是我的名字，贝尔。”阿尔芒假笑着，握上了他的手。

克里夫笑了一下，一屋子的凝重气氛似乎被冲淡了一些，阿尔芒坐到为他留着的红色扶手椅上，扫视了一圈：“所以，现在接力棒到我手上了？”

“是的，你是主角。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔芒·迪普莱西选上参议长时，并没有想过能有今天——手握最高权柄，好吧，或许曾想过，但不是以这样的方式，虽然众所周知，总统若在任期内出了意外无法履行职责，参议长将暂代其职，但多数攀爬至政坛巅峰的人们在他们五年任期内都平平安安，这也是阿尔芒议长任期的最后一年，他却在这年成为了代总统。

见过了媒体，又开了会，忙碌了一早，只睡了不到三小时的阿尔芒靠在椅上揉着太阳穴，他不爱喝咖啡，但此时也不得不借着它提提神。他叹了口气，同样的日子还要持续不短的时间，他必须让身体快些习惯这样的忙碌，倒不是他以前不忙，当然很忙，但这是不同的。

“阿尔芒……”朱里欧带着一叠文件进来——现在他理所当然的插进了爱丽舍的秘书处：“你的东西怎么办，你该要住进来的，追悼会过后就差不多了。”

阿尔芒抬了抬眼皮，没回话。朱里欧把东西一放，压低了声音：“那么，政府的事你考虑了吗？拉瓦莱特先生早上来过电话了……”

“我不会动。”

既然只是代职，就没必要去动现有的政府，尤其是现任政府做得一直不错，四年来未有过倒阁危机……而且……

“阁下……”秘书处的年轻女孩叩了叩开着的门，挂着太过标准的笑容走了进来：“总理的视频通话，给您接过来吗？”

朱里欧一挑眉，在阿尔芒点头时随着那女孩一块出去了。

“啊……阿尔芒。”

……而且政府的领头人是他。

“路易。”

路易·波旁尚在南美飞往巴黎的专机上，相比起清晨——那边应该是凌晨——电话会议声音的疲惫，此时屏幕里的路易瞧着脸色不错，他身侧应该没有人，是以他竟对阿尔芒露出一个一闪而逝的真切笑容。

阿尔芒心头一热，他怎么会看不懂藏在路易那双蓝眼睛里的火苗，即便视频画面不太清晰，他也能看懂，唯有他能看懂。

 

※

“我看到了安娜。”

路易本来想点烟，看到阿尔芒眉头微皱，便抢在他开口前放下了：“是的，她昨天刚从马德里赶过来。”

“你和她谈过了？”阿尔芒拨弄着自己的袖扣，问他。路易一挑眉：“没有，她自己做的决定。”

阿尔芒显然有些惊讶，但也只是一瞬。

“她是个好女人，路易。”沉默片刻，他开了口，他的声音很轻，路易却不想继续这个话题：“你穿黑色很好看。”他说。

阿尔芒失笑，这可不是该在此时此地说的话。他看向路易，显然不想接他话头：“你真的，决定好了？”

“我的决心从未改变，你知道我的，阿尔芒。”

阿尔芒直勾勾地盯着他，是了，他实在是多此一问，他多了解这个男人啊——或许他会有片刻妥协，但永守初心。

“我会和孔奇尼谈谈。”路易说，也不怪他果于自信，现下党内还有谁能够得着那个高位呢？阿尔芒却没有他那么乐观，诚然路易足够优秀，也是目下最好的选择。但这个‘好’，在一些人心里不一定是‘合适’——这点从孔奇尼没有第一时间联系路易就能证明，而在政坛摸爬滚打多年的路易可能也察觉到了，但他依旧胸有成竹：“我会说服他。”

阿尔芒看他这样，只得压下了叹息。

很快有人来寻他们，朱里欧也带来了阿尔芒的讲稿，回去之前，阿尔芒拍了拍路易的肩，像一种无声的支持。

阿尔芒作为代总统，需要在总统的葬礼上致辞，他语速不快，语调也不高，和他在议会上不同，但也自有一种能让人安静的能力。

路易坐在侧右方，看着黑色正装包裹着阿尔芒瘦削的骨架，修身的剪裁掐出纤瘦的腰肢，一时竟有些着迷。妻子安娜在他身侧，自然注意到他的心不在焉，她微微抬高下巴，抬手覆上了丈夫放在大腿上的左手。

冰凉的触感让路易蓦地回了神，他瞥了一眼安娜，后者依旧绷着脸，瞧不出一丝情绪来。路易反过来拍了拍她的手背，紧紧握着，那颗精巧的钻石硌得他有点疼——她又重新戴上了婚戒。

阿尔芒说得对，她是个好女人。


	3. Chapter 3

忙了一天，阿尔芒在凌晨两点回到了他在六区的公寓——是的，他还没搬进爱丽舍。就他本人意愿来说，作为一个单身汉，他更愿意住在他不大的私宅，守着他几只猫儿——他的猫儿可不会喜欢爱丽舍。

选举已经提上日程，阿尔芒心事重重，竟没有注意到没开灯的客厅里坐着另一个人。

“阿尔芒。”

“老天，路易？”阿尔芒差点吓一跳，他脱下外套和鞋子，也没拧开灯，匆匆走到沙发旁。路易坐在那儿，开了瓶酒，但没有抽烟。

“又不穿鞋。”路易让了个身位，让他能把腿也一起搁上来。

“你怎么来了？”

“……”

虽然只能借着外边昏黄的光线，但阿尔芒还是看出路易的状态不好，可以说有些憔悴了。他知道路易不是个冒失的人，但他还是必须说一句：“你不该在这时候过来。”

这是敏感时期。

路易笑了一下：“坐的是特雷维尔自己的车，放心。”

“不可轻信任何人，路易。尤其是这种时候。”阿尔芒伸手想去够那半杯酒，路易却扣住了他的手臂，拉到自己怀里：“包括你吗，阿尔芒？”

这样的姿势让阿尔芒不得不靠在路易身上，感受着他覆在衬衫下坚实的臂肌。阿尔芒叹了口气，用空着的手拍了拍路易的腿：“包括我。”

最爱撒娇的母猫赛茜尔循声而来，跃上了茶几，似乎想要主人的怀抱。阿尔芒心头酥软，但路易打定主意不放他走——男人冲着猫儿炫耀般地落了一个吻在阿尔芒额头，满意地看着赛茜尔咪呜一声跑走：“得啦，阿尔芒，我永远信任你，就像信任另一个自己。”

我也……一样。阿尔芒在心底默念。

“我只是想你啦。”路易接着说：“想见你，我就来了。”

“我们白天刚见过。”阿尔芒指出，路易照例要抱怨一句他的不解风情，阿尔芒轻轻笑着，摆弄着路易的手指：“所以……怎么了？”

路易叹了口气，右手梳过阿尔芒柔顺的发丝：“我前天和孔齐尼谈过了。”

阿尔芒猜得到，但路易没说他就不会问，而现在路易说了，于是阿尔芒牵着他的小指，偏头问他：“嗯？”

“他们想推加斯东上去。”

“小巴蒂斯特？”阿尔芒有些意外，原本以为不选择路易是为了选个好掌控的，但加斯东·巴蒂斯特可不算个好掌控的人。不，他也不是不好掌控，应该说他就是个愣头青，推举这样的人风险太大了，不像是孔奇尼会做的选择。孔奇尼其人，在阿尔芒眼里是个狡猾的投机者，投机者不会想承担风险。

“他们说，加斯东年轻，生气勃勃。特别是在经过弗朗索瓦的事之后，推举他正能挽回形象。”路易说：“才几天呢，弗朗索瓦藏着的那点儿风流韵事怕是要被小报写尽了，你说他真的是睡眠猝死？不是马上风？”

阿尔芒侧过身子，伸出两根手指摁着他的唇：“我恐怕事实你比我更清楚。但我必须说，是的，是的，千真万确。可怜的弗朗索瓦。”说着他自己倒笑了出来，路易牵着他的手吻了两下：“阿尔芒，见到你的笑容真能让我开心。”

“那我是该多笑一笑。”阿尔芒把脸贴到他颈窝，猫儿似的蹭了蹭：“路易，事情没那么糟。”

党内不支持他，不代表路易没有别的选择，只不过——破釜沉舟不一定能一击即中。

点到即止，阿尔芒不想说下去。路易是那个做决定的人，事关重大，阿尔芒不想干涉他。

不过路易没有接他话头，而是问他：“我不年轻吗？”

他拉着阿尔芒坐到了腿上，刻意压低的声音带了一丝沙哑：“不年轻吗？阿尔芒？”

阿尔芒顺势勾着他的脖子，似笑非笑：“年轻，不仅年轻，还生气勃勃呢。”

路易笑开了，搂着阿尔芒亲了又亲。

这样的时间对他们俩来说都是可贵的，在权力场的拉扯博弈间能让他们俩得以片刻喘息的地方，只有彼此的臂弯。

对阿尔芒来说，路易就像他的阳光，他的暖风，他的羽绒毯子。  
而对路易来说，阿尔芒是明星，是皎月，是一切一切美好，见着便心生欢喜。

上帝果真垂怜世人，让凡世的他们得以相遇，相识，相知，相伴。

 

“我会宣布参选，以独立候选人的身份。”

他选择了破釜沉舟。


	4. Chapter 4

暂时入主爱丽舍后，阿尔芒很忙，基本没多少时间和党魁私下见面，朱里欧便成了传信的鱼雁。

不过反对党率先推出小巴蒂斯特后，拉瓦莱特的电话还是直接拨到了阿尔芒手机上，党内有了初定的选择，拉瓦莱特想听听阿尔芒的意见。

“安托万不行。”阿尔芒取下无框镜，捏了捏山根：“嗯，我知道。埃德蒙最好。安托万的话……我还有用，稍等。”

朱里欧进来，严肃地对阿尔芒点了点头。

“嗯……”阿尔芒做了个暂停的手势：“我会在大概五分钟后收到总理的辞呈，所以……对，我的意见是埃德蒙。嗯，日安。”

“请总理进来吧。”阿尔芒挂了电话，对朱里欧笑了一下。

阿尔芒·迪普莱西先生笑起来着实好看。朱里欧又在心底划着下划线。

路易一递交辞呈宣布参选，媒体就像炸了锅似的。多数人也很讶异，路易瞧着一贯是个审慎的人，不会做出太冒险的举动。确实，失去党内支持，意味着流失了固定选票，听上去或许可算处境艰难，但路易可不是不识疾苦的蠢蛋，既然能做出这种决定，就代表着他准备好了一切。

阿尔芒顺理成章地任命了原国民教育部的安东尼·安托万为临时总理，拉瓦莱特那边也推了阿尔贝·埃德蒙作为候选人。

“为什么是埃德蒙呢？”朱里欧还是问了，阿尔芒这回倒没无视他：“如果对方是加斯东·巴蒂斯特，埃德蒙胜算大些。况且，即便他本人不够好，拉瓦莱特给他配的班子可是最好的。”

“是吗？那我们的前总理阁下呢，你怎么看？”

阿尔芒瞥了他一眼：“我倒不知道你什么时候到法新社兼职记者了？”

朱里欧轻快一笑：“我其实很意外你似乎一点儿都不想坐这个位置。”

“也不是。”阿尔芒低头，把目光又投向他手里的文件：“只是有人比我更适合它。”


	5. Chapter 5

“喂，约瑟夫。是我。”

阿尔芒看着电视，里头播着新闻，是路易的演讲现场，他穿的宝蓝色的正装，打的珍珠白有暗纹的领带——这领带阿尔芒认得，毕竟是他送的。安娜就在路易侧后方坐着，安娜本身是个美人，轮廓柔和，颇有亲和力，在一身米白的裙装衬托下就更让人有好感了。她姿态从容，坐姿是标准的侧式，身体微微倾向丈夫的方向，神情放松，眼神却很专注。

安娜是无可挑剔的，从着装到姿态到动作和表情，就像被完美设计的程式。阿尔芒佩服这个女人，她永远知道如何做到最合适，最好。比如现在，至少在人前，他们是一对完美的，恩爱的夫妻——能得到妻子全然信赖与支持的丈夫，大概能符合大众心目中“好丈夫”的标准了。

参选的政客们大多都要标榜一个家庭和睦，鹣鲽情深的形象，不独路易，小巴蒂斯特和埃德蒙也是。而实际么，前者阿尔芒不好评价，后者，至少这二十年来都算个老实男人。不过，好父亲，好丈夫之类的旗号，一个人拥有就行了。

他转到音乐台，调高了音量。

“约瑟夫，我需要你做一件事。”

外头的天阴沉沉的。要下雨了。

朱里欧进来时看到的就是呆望着窗外的阿尔芒：“你找我？”

阿尔芒回身，看到他嘴角甚至还沾着没擦干净的痕迹——看来午饭有咖喱——这个有一半意大利血统的青年实在是把意大利人的随性继承个十足。

他操起桌上的纸卷丢给了朱里欧：“是有点事。”

朱里欧擦着嘴，看到阿尔芒坐回扶手椅，自己也找了张软凳搬到办公桌前坐下。阿尔芒沉吟片刻，抬眼看他：“小巴蒂斯特，从他寡母那条线跟跟看。你亲自去做。”

朱里欧一挑眉：“你可以拿埃德蒙那边的消息。”

“是的，我可以。”阿尔芒摩挲着拇指：“但我不喜欢做个被动的人，而，第一手消息掌握在别人手里对我来说就是被动。”

“那么说我是你的‘自己人’？”朱里欧来了兴致，托着腮定定盯着阿尔芒。

“我知道你有你的门路。”阿尔芒忽视了这个问题，绕回了主题。但毫不知情识趣的朱里欧又问了一遍：“你信任我？”

老天，阿尔芒暗翻了个白眼：“朱里欧，我给了你足够多的信任。”

除了他自己，他的猫和路易，阿尔芒·迪普莱西无法全然相信一个人，但对朱里欧，这个从政治学院毕业就跟在他身边的年轻人，他已经给了他能给的最大信任。不过如果他想知道的话，他还是不会在这种问题上哄他。

朱里欧咂咂嘴，似乎不意外得到这样的回答。他顺走了阿尔芒桌上的小甜品，咬了一口：“行。”

阿尔芒点点头，朱里欧本来在办正事上就不怎么要他操心，这些年越来越妥帖，只要应下了，就能做好。

朱里欧咽下那块小蛋糕，皱着眉站了起来：“我说了很多次，你真没必要连蛋糕也吃低脂的。真难吃。”

阿尔芒笑了一下：“先回去吧，今天给你放半天假。”

“Caspital！迪普莱西先生真是位好心的绅士！”朱里欧走到门边，夸张地欠了欠身：“但恕我直言，今天可是周末。”

阿尔芒假装听不见他的抱怨，又架上眼镜看他手头的东西。

朱里欧却没走，他看了阿尔芒一会儿，开口喊他。

“嗯？”

“我也可以，成为你的剑。”


	6. Chapter 6

路易找了个清晨时间拨通了阿尔芒的电话。

“嗯？”私人电话接到陌生号码来电的阿尔芒有些讶异，他甚至以为会是约瑟夫：“你……”

“我用的让的手机。”路易说：“在做什么？”

“抱着猫，和你通话。”阿尔芒挠了挠肥猫帕丁的下巴，远远看着除草工人在打理着草坪。

“不是赛茜尔吧？”路易似乎有些不满，天知道他怎么总吃母猫的飞醋。阿尔芒闷笑一声：“它和爱丽舍的一只猫打得火热，可没空理我。”

路易一本正经：“那可最好，是哪只猫，以后我得奖励奖励。”

这个“以后”让阿尔芒恨不得飞过去捂上他的嘴，路易仿佛知他所想，竟笑开了。阿尔芒听着听筒里传来的笑声，闭上了眼。

“南特怎么样，天气好吗？”

“比巴黎好。”路易答他：“巴黎应该在下雨吧？”

“半夜三点多停了。”

“你又没睡着？”路易好像有些生气，阿尔芒顺着帕丁背上的毛，轻轻答：“我睡不惯这儿的床。”

路易好像是叹了口气，阿尔芒听不得他这样，正想开口，又被他抢了话头：“回头我们去哪儿散散心，去吕松怎么样，你很久没回去了吧。你生日也快到了，要不……”

“哪有时间呢，我们都忙。”阿尔芒说：“再说了，现在是敏感时期。”

“行，行。不去那么远，但再忙总不能一顿饭时间都没有吧。”路易忽视了他后半句话，径自道。

阿尔芒哭笑不得，明明这会儿减少私人会面是最正确的选择，他们也正是这样做的，但路易竟还想在过几日他生日时候约他出去，这真的太冒失了。阿尔芒知道自己不该同意，但他就是说不出来那句拒绝的话。

应该说，他总是不能拒绝路易的。

“……嗯。”

“真好。”路易笑了：“我真想快些见到你，我的小向日葵。”

路易结束行程回来，支持率有明显上升，想来大众都颇买他的帐，路易形象好，出身政治世家，家世清白，履历也足够漂亮，尤其是在总理任上的三年。但再怎么上升也好，第一轮达到50%还是不现实的目标，不过目前他确实能稳居第一进入第二轮。

小巴蒂斯特和埃德蒙的支持率相近，是以媒体约了一场两人间的电视直播辩论。埃德蒙很重视这次辩论，托拉瓦莱特直接致电了阿尔芒，想借走朱里欧一用，毕竟阿尔芒是前前任总统胜选时的幕僚，经验丰富，而朱里欧也能算是他的得意门生了。

阿尔芒自然是答应了，朱里欧却不大愿意。

“说不定是你在新政府露脸的机会呢。”阿尔芒半开玩笑。朱里欧龇牙：“少来了阿尔芒。”

阿尔芒也不恼，只问他：“上次要你跟的，有结果吗？”

“有点眉目，那老妇人确实和那边有点血缘关系，南部的项目也确实是巴蒂斯特在规划部任职时定下的，但只到这里了，没有任何确切的证明。”朱里欧摇摇头。

“这就够了。”阿尔芒说：“你过去后先摸摸埃德蒙的团队知不知道这回事，不知道你就透给他们，知道的话……”

“想办法让他在后天晚上提一下。”

“为什么？”朱里欧皱眉：“这基本上是不堪用的消息。而且也不能证明现在那边给了巴蒂斯特资助。”

“用得好也未必没用。”阿尔芒合上书：“第一轮快结束了，现在撒出去，不管真假，小巴蒂斯特的支持率肯定会受影响。”

“是吗？”朱里欧狐疑道，道理是没错，但是阿尔芒是个非常谨慎的人，这不像他会选择的方式。而且，朱里欧总有一种不太好的预感，他的预感一向很准。

“当然。”阿尔芒面不改色。

“这不是个你会说出来的理由，阿尔芒。”

“那或许，你还不够了解我。”


	7. Chapter 7

阿尔芒早早的爬上了床，就是为了看一下九点半的电视直播——看看他安排好的一切。  
他转念想想，如果阿尔贝·埃德蒙真的得以上位，党内高层肯定轻松许多，毕竟这几届推的候选人只有他最听话。

但也是这导致他走不远。他的政治嗅觉和判断力已经被这点听话压制了。  
拉瓦莱特，老朋友，对不起了。

如阿尔芒所料，的确，小巴蒂斯特与资本关系密切，并可能接受不明政治献金的料一被埃德蒙在节目中放出，立马成了新闻头条。不管是真是假，短时间内总够小巴蒂斯特和反对党喝一壶了，但是，孔奇尼是好相与的人吗？很显然，他不会是。

阿尔芒在搬进爱丽舍后难得睡了个好觉，却是被朱里欧的电话吵醒的。

“你早知道的，对不对？”朱里欧的语气称得上是质问了，老实说，他还从未“质问”过阿尔芒。

阿尔芒眼罩都没摘，往被子里缩了缩：“嗯？”

“埃德蒙在巴斯蒂亚有个私生子，你早知道的，对不对？”

“嗯，我知道。”

阿尔芒在电话头没回应，而是等朱里欧到了爱丽舍，两个人坐在花园的长椅时，他才回答。

“拉瓦莱特知道吗？”

“或许知道，或许不知道。不过现在肯定知道了。”——毕竟众人都该读过今天的晨报。

朱里欧知道阿尔芒有他的路子，他交友圈广泛，和一些媒体也关系密切，他能越过党魁拿到消息朱里欧不意外，就像他说的，第一手消息能在他手里，他才有主动权。有备无患没错，当然没错，但是——

“是你放出去的？”

“朱里欧，你也曾在媒体工作过一段时日，你该知道世上没有不透风的墙。”阿尔芒轻声说：“我能知道的，别人或许也能知道，对吧？”

“你想听到我这么回答你，对吧？但是朱里欧……”他笑了：“这件事我没必要哄你，你自己想得明白。”

朱里欧自然想得明白，源头定是他眼前这个人，他只要透过某个人稍稍漏了个口子，媒体也好，反对党的灵通人士也好，都会蜂拥而上，把这个口子捅得越来越大。

“你想做什么，阿尔芒。”朱里欧已经回过味来，昨晚辩论上捅出的政治献金丑闻怕是为了故意激怒小巴蒂斯特和他背后的反对党。不管新总统是谁，新政府总归是多党合作的，没多少人愿意在竞选时亲自上阵捅点对方的丑闻出来，免得将来彼此难堪，但“埃德蒙”做了，既然埃德蒙破坏规则在先，反对党也不会善罢甘休。

朱里欧忽然有种被利用的感觉。

更有甚者，他觉得从建议党内推举埃德蒙开始，就是阿尔芒设计好的。

“如果你想知道的话，两年前那男孩抢劫进了局子。当时我就知道了。埃德蒙有个私生子，来历还不怎么光彩。”阿尔芒补充。

是这样了。

“所以你才选择了他，你一开始就不准备让他有机会。”

阿尔芒没答话，他没必要回答了。

“阿尔芒，你究竟想做什么？”朱里欧又重复问了一遍：“我希望你能给我个理由。”

一个能解释得通的理由，解释他为什么要……“背叛”自己党派的理由。

“朱里欧·马萨里诺。”阿尔芒站起身，背对着他：“你想成为我的剑？”

剑从不会去问持剑者的理由。


	8. Chapter 8

小巴蒂斯特的所谓丑闻因没有确切证据，并且竞选班子拿得出所有政治献金来源而不了了之，反倒是埃德蒙二十年前铸成的错在舆论发酵下让他越发承受不住，老实说，阿尔贝·埃德蒙其实还算个好人，也算承担了后果，这些年一直定时给女人和孩子寄钱，但媒体不会报道这些，他们盯着的是埃德蒙的婚生子从小优秀，此时已经是小有名气的建筑设计师，而私生子则刚从监狱里放出来，两厢对比，没有生父陪伴对孩子成长过程中人格塑造的影响巨大——“怎么还能说他是好父亲？”

埃德蒙萌生退意，拉瓦莱特却摁住了他，他是反对党的独苗，当下再推任何一人都来不及了，况且能选择的足够优秀的那个现在在马提翁宫忙着呢。可不管拉瓦莱特给埃德蒙配的班子有多好，补救措施有多少，也是于事无补，大势已去，第一轮结果出来，淘汰的果不其然是他。

9号是周末，也是阿尔芒的生日。他几天前就让爱丽舍秘书处给他排出私人时间来，又通过他们订了一张钢琴独奏会的票打了个幌子。

拉瓦莱特或许是收到了风，在9号的下午约了他打球。

阿尔芒对任何球类运动都不感兴趣，包括高尔夫这种圆滚滚的小球。最终两人也只打了一轮。

“埃德蒙的事你怎么看。”拉瓦莱特喝着矿泉水，问他。

“说到这个，我很意外你还有心情打高尔夫。”阿尔芒擦着球杆：“这届没机会了，可惜。”

“可惜吗？”拉瓦莱特笑了：“我以为你早就想到了？”

阿尔芒放好了他的球杆，也不看他：“你觉得我早就想到了，还听我的？”

“实在是人才凋敝，要找个清白的，有能力的，有想法又不是太有想法的生面孔太难了。”拉瓦莱特说着，拧开另一瓶水递给阿尔芒：“青黄不接呀。”

“朱里欧是个好苗子。你耐心等个几年吧。”阿尔芒接过水，啜了两小口。

“等个小迪普莱西？那可是给我找麻烦。”

“我就当你在夸奖我了。”阿尔芒笑了：“但他和我不同，老朋友，他要锋利得多。”

“我看不尽然。”拉瓦莱特摇摇头：“不过比起别的，我依旧很好奇为什么你对这个位置毫无留恋，老天，多少人想要这个位置。”

“啊哈，怎么连你也会问这种问题。”阿尔芒抬了抬眼皮：“你不也对它不感兴趣？我瞧着就那么像个野心家？”

“你我都是。”拉瓦莱特指出：“只不过方向不太一样。”

“你的目的一直是波旁家那个。”他肯定。

阿尔芒瞥了他一眼：“目下释放一点善意给他，对我们可没有坏处。”

“我还有其他选择吗，阿尔芒。”拉瓦莱特摊开手：“你已经把事情做绝了。”

“抱歉，我的朋友。”

拉瓦莱特靠着藤椅背：“是什么让你这么青睐他？”

“他足够好，你看得出来的，我的朋友，选择他不会让你失望，我们会有足够的好处。”

“是吗阿尔芒？仅仅如此？真的没有私人原因？还是我换个方式问……”拉瓦莱特撑在扶手上，靠近了阿尔芒：“你的‘我们’到底是你和我们，还是你和他呢？”

阿尔芒眼皮一跳，但他依旧面不改色，只抬高了下巴：“拉瓦莱特，你越界了。”

拉瓦莱特定定看了他几秒，忽然大笑：“好，好，阿尔芒。”

“吃饭去吗？”他看了看表：“快六点了？”

“下次吧。我还有事。”阿尔芒起身，理了理羊毛开衫。

他和路易约在七点，可没时间再和拉瓦莱特打机锋了。

“阿尔芒。”拉瓦莱特也没起身，只是看着他：“如果我是你，不管接下来要去哪，我都不会去。”

“？”阿尔芒回身看他，蹙起了眉头。

“不管谁在哪儿等着你，那个人或许已经被跟着了。你认为呢？”拉瓦莱特把判断权抛给了他：“不过，你应该知道我有个学生现在在孔奇尼那边。”

阿尔芒背着球杆袋的手紧了紧，拉瓦莱特神色很坦然，他们相识逾二十年，彼此不仅是政治伙伴，也是相知友人，不管他从哪里知道了多少，他肯开这样的口，阿尔芒就不得不信他。

“当做给你的生日礼物。生日快乐，阿尔芒。”拉瓦莱特微笑，像举酒杯一样举着矿泉水瓶向他致意。


	9. Chapter 9

在小包间的路易没想到等来的是安娜和两个孩子。

“从机场回来的路上，特雷维尔接到迪普莱西先生的电话，我们就来了。”安娜坐下，低声对路易说：“有人在跟你，外面现在怕是有人在等着了。你没接到电话，他不得已找的我。”

两个六岁大的孩子，小路易和菲利普已经显示出良好的家教，小绅士般笔直地坐着。安娜收下放在餐桌上的花束，不动声色地将埋在花里的小卡片藏在手心，塞进随身的手拿包里。

“你太不谨慎了。”安娜嘴唇翕动，路易想说什么之前，她又重新露出得体的笑容。

路易当然不是冒失鬼，这家餐厅位于市郊，是他借着安娜投资的私人餐厅。就是看中这点私密性，路易自认为做得已经足够滴水不漏。

阿尔芒也这么认为。

他们的私会从不曾出现过问题，他们的确切关系除了安娜也再没第四人知道，安娜是不至于出卖路易的，就算如何貌合神离也好，他们的利益同盟在政治婚姻的捆绑下十分牢靠。

那么，将他的生日、他要求空出的私人行程以及路易订好餐厅联系起来，难道只是基于一个“离谱”的猜测？阿尔芒审慎地排除了自己和路易身边的一圈人，发现事实很可能确实如此。

投机者孔齐尼的第二次冒险出乎阿尔芒意料之外，但也在情理之中。如果一击即中，撞上代总统与候选人的私会，以孔齐尼的手段自然可以好好渲染一番。若是没能撞到，他也不损失什么。

这是一个不会输的局，搞不好还能顺势挖出执政党埋在身边的人。阿尔芒能说孔齐尼不聪明吗？不能。因为他确实奈何不了他，以两党现在微妙的关系，阿尔芒就算手头有能放给媒体的消息也不能用。

这种差点被人打了一拳却不能回击的感觉阿尔芒很久没体会到了。

他沉默地听完整场独奏会，依旧心事重重。

但孔齐尼少算了一个人，路易。路易即便脱离了反对党，他在党内这些年经营的人脉还在。

“啊，路易。稀客啊。”孔奇尼挺意外路易会亲自来找他，但很快也收拾好表情，伸出手来。

“孔奇诺。”路易点了点头，却不和他客套，径自坐下。

“今天怎么想到过来。”孔奇尼倒不尴尬，被忽视的手转而从矮脚柜里抽出雪茄盒：“来一根？”

“不了。”路易摆了摆手：“今天来找你，除了老朋友叙旧，还有件小事。”

“嗯？”

“我最近看了个有趣的视频，想让你也给看看。”

他掏出手机摁了两下，放在桌上推了过去。

“有人跟我说这里头是加斯东，维利，尼古拉斯还有费尔南？噢，天国的弗朗索瓦也在。”

“这可奇了，你说他们几人在干什么呢？”

手机里适时地传出女人的呻吟，路易短促地笑了一声，端详着孔奇尼的表情：“你看上去不太惊讶，孔奇诺。”

“不过不要紧，前面这些也确实没什么好看的。”他说，表情带了点微妙的厌恶：“你可以拉到后面听听。啧。”

“听听我们可怜的加斯东说的什么话，上帝，他喝了酒嘴上没把门的坏习惯怎么就改不了呢？尼古拉斯竟还附和他？”

“你说说……”路易倾身，凑近了孔奇尼：“性爱派对就算了，大众要是知道，反对党候选人其实是个法西斯……”

“你想要什么？”孔奇尼绷着脸，暗色的眼珠盯着和他只有几寸距离的路易。

路易抽走了他手上自己的手机，坐了回去：“确切的说，这不该来问我，孔奇诺。”

“你要知道我其实一直是个主张互惠双赢的人。”路易假笑道：“我以为我已经释放了足够多的诚意？鉴于我甚至主动来找你。”

孔奇尼挺直了腰背，似乎在思考。

“我们能得到什么？”他问。

“我可以允诺你五个位置。”

“五个？”

“五个已经够多了，孔奇诺。”路易让自己放松地靠上沙发背：“到了现在，你还要继续和我谈条件么？”

孔奇尼沉默了。  
他沉默了好一会儿。但路易不急，今天的路易不缺时间，因为和上次不同，这次的他终归会得到他想要的。

“成交。”

瞧。

得到了想要的东西，路易自然不再逗留。孔奇尼巴不得他快点走，谁知他走到门边还回了头：“对了。”

“告诉维利别吃太多万艾可，如果他不想太早和弗朗索瓦相聚的话。”


	10. Chapter 10

大选结果虽然还有三天才出炉，但基本已尘埃落定，谁都知道爱丽舍的下一任主人将是谁。

想到将离开爱丽舍秘书处，朱里欧不无遗憾——在权利的中心待了一段时日，他只是个普通的有野心的年轻人，自然会有留恋。

“你可以到下任话事人面前自荐，我不介意。”阿尔芒抱着赛茜尔，母猫的肚子已经稍显圆润——不过在爱丽舍呆了一个来月，这里面已经藏了小生命了。

“Ehh——”朱里欧猛地摇摇头，好似眼前就是曾打过几次不太愉快交道的路易的幕僚夏尔那似笑非笑的表情：“算了吧。”

阿尔芒挠着赛茜尔的下巴，帕丁这时也蹿过来凑热闹，明明是只极胖的猫，动作却极灵敏，在主人腿边蹭着，似乎在不满白猫占了主人的大腿。朱里欧饶有兴致地看着两猫争宠，心想得亏另两只猫不亲人，不过转念一想，要能看到一群猫冲着阿尔芒撒娇也不错。

一想到衣冠楚楚的阿尔芒被蹭了一身猫毛的样子，他就止不住想笑。

阿尔芒瞥他一眼，把他拽回现实：“你今年几岁了？”

“啊？”

“你遇到我是24岁吧，七年，31了？”

“确切地说，我遇到你是21岁。我还在读大学的时候。”朱里欧纠正他：“是你不认得我而已。”

“没有互相认识的碰到不算‘相遇’。”阿尔芒说，又很快避开这个话题，免得朱里欧又纠缠不放：“所以你现在确实已经越30岁了。”

“问这个做什么，难不成想关心我的终身大事？”

他轻佻的语气让阿尔芒微不可察地皱了下眉。

“我是想问你，你不考虑参选议员？你年纪已经够了。”

“什么意思？”朱里欧坐正了，皱起眉头。

“下院明年就换届了，如果你想的话，早做打算为好。”阿尔芒淡淡道。

“怎么？你终于不耐烦我在你旁边了？”朱里欧开着玩笑，眼睛却直直盯着阿尔芒。后者摸着猫的手一顿：“这是为你的政治生涯累积经验。”

话不用说太多，只要足够让朱里欧明白阿尔芒对他的期许就够了。朱里欧自然明白，但他却没顺着下去，而是眼珠一转，轻飘飘地问：“你给我选择吗？”

“当然。”阿尔芒说：“选择权在你手上。”

“那我不。”朱里欧说。

阿尔芒蹙眉：“我准备放弃连任上院议长，我就要卸任了。”

“那你要去哪儿？”朱里欧似乎不太意外，一切都在推着他慢慢走向真相。

“……”

“你不说我也明白，阿尔芒。你的一切都是为了什么，为了谁，我也懂。”

“但……”朱里欧站起身走到他身侧，他的姿势让他居高临下，但他的眼神却很柔和：“阿尔芒，我是你的剑，剑如何能离开持剑者？”

他把手搭在阿尔芒的椅背上，阿尔芒猛地抬头看他，铁灰色的眼睛带着审视，一般人都不愿意和这样一双眼睛对视，但朱里欧却不惧怕。

对阿尔芒来说，眼前的朱里欧看上去竟然有那么一点儿像十几年前的路易。

他竟忽然有些恍惚。  
朱里欧捕捉到了。

最终还是阿尔芒败下阵来，他若无其事地移开眼，低下头藏好所有的情绪。

“如果你的判断力告诉你不会后悔，那我也无话可说。”

“你都不曾后悔，我怎么会呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

路易胜选第二天就公布了他的总理人选，孔奇尼叼着雪茄，看到电视里意气风发的路易，和他身侧微笑着的阿尔芒，厌恶地转了台。

朱里欧进了总理府办公厅，不得不在未来几年的日子里和总统办公厅的夏尔共事。

“你说你不会后悔。”听到朱里欧的抱怨，阿尔芒一本正经地指出，悠悠啜了一口马克杯里的热可可。

阿尔芒只有三天时间组建他的新政府，从爱丽舍到马提翁宫，他的忙碌有增无减。能空出来一会儿好好吃顿下午茶对这两天的他来说很难得，不过这一小会儿的闲适很快也被爱丽舍的来电打断。

他带着一堆资料和两个小秘书从七区赶到了八区，和路易开了一下午兼半个晚上的会，被招待了一顿他吃了一个半月的爱丽舍晚餐。

他的赛茜尔因为有孕，搬来搬去不方便，这两天被暂时留在了爱丽舍，阿尔芒顺理成章地到二楼一间小卧室去看它，一两天没见主人的母猫黏糊得紧，一人一猫还没亲热多久，路易来找阿尔芒散步，阿尔芒怕它难受，并不敢带着它，小心翼翼地把它放回舒适的小窝——那只黑猫仰着肚皮睡在另一侧。

这一轮，路易又赢了。

九月的巴黎气候正好，夜风吹来也不太冷，但路易还是要阿尔芒披上外套。

“你有没有发现那只黑猫胖了，我可有奖励它。””两人一路走到了花园的僻静处，路易问他，半开着玩笑。

“那还是我的功劳，你才住进来两天。”

路易闷笑一声，挠了挠阿尔芒的手背:“这么晚了，要不你今晚留这儿吧。

阿尔芒扫他一眼，并不应他。

这几日没下雨，云儿也收敛起来。夜幕上挂着娥眉月，星星很多，也很明亮，像一片星河。

阿尔芒看着，心头柔软。路易又开口问他：“你知道为什么星星们这么亮吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为它要让每个人都能找到自己的那颗星星。”

阿尔芒笑了起来，或许这两天给小路易和菲利讲睡前故事的是爸爸。

他笑够了，才偏过头看着路易：

“那么，你找到了吗，我的小王子？”

“现在是国王了。”路易也笑了，他牵起阿尔芒的手，温柔地回答他：“找到了，他一直在这儿呢。”

他的眼睛比星星还明亮。

阿尔芒闭了眼，感觉到一个亲吻落在他额头上。

※

他站在爱丽舍宫里，眼前是他一路并肩的爱人。  
阿尔芒终于真切地感觉到了上帝降予他的幸运。

 

他们的时代，已经来临了。


End file.
